A management graphical user interface (GUI) is provided in an operating terminal used by an administrator for managing a storage system in a scale-out type storage system in which the number of storage devices can be increased as desired. The management GUI is a user interface used by the administrator of the storage system.
A management GUI unit that provides the management GUI in the operating terminal operates in any one storage device. The storage device in which the management GUI unit operates is not necessarily fixed and the management GUI unit may be operated in a storage device with a low processing load for example. However, the storage device in which the management GUI unit operates is desirable connected by cable to the operating terminal for communicating with the operating terminal.
Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2006-129348 discloses a technique in which the preparation of a device for executing integrated control functions independently from a node is made unnecessary by deciding a master node from a plurality of nodes and enabling only the master node to operate the integrated control functions for controlling all the nodes in an integrated manner.
When the storage device in which the management GUI unit operates is changed in response to load conditions and the like, the cable connection for connecting with the operating terminal is also desirably changed. However, much effort is required to change the cable connection for connecting with the operating terminal each time the management GUI unit is moved. As a result, it is desirable that all of the storage devices are connected with the operating terminal by cables.
However, there is a problem that much effort is required to connect all of the storage devices with the operating terminal by cable for each increase if there is an increase in the number of storage devices such as in a scale-out type storage system. The cost of the cable also increases. As a result, it is desirable to reduce the effort for hardwiring and the cost for hardwiring in a storage system.